$6.696 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Explanation: $6.696 \times 10^{-4} = 6.696 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $6.696 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;669\;6$